


Never have I ever...

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Never have I ever [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never have I ever slept with a man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I suddenly had. 
> 
> Anyway, for those of you who don't know, Never have I ever is a drinking game where you list something you haven't done and everyone who's done that has to drink.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors and it takes place sometime in the 2cd or 3rd season. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave kudos, and comment!

“Okay, okay. My turn.” Elliot says, laughing at the result of Fin’s turn. None of them can remember how they got into playing the drinking game, never have I ever, but they’re having fun and are not likely going to stop any time soon. Even Cabot is having fun.

 

“Never have I ever…” He thinks for a moment, “Never have I ever slept with a colleague.” He looks around and everybody drinks. “I’m not going to get any answers as to who it was, am I?”

 

“I’m pleading the fifth. Everyone in?” Fin asks, and everyone murmurs their agreements. 

 

“Well, that was easy.” Olivia says, smiling, “Never have I ever sang in the shower.” She’s only doing this question because she knows Elliot has, caught him at it once(A  _ terrible _ rendition of Miley Cyrus's Wrecking ball), and wants to see him admit it. Everyone but Munch drinks.

 

“Hmm. Never have I ever tried to cut my own hair.” Munch says. Almost nobody drinks, the only one being Cabot.

 

“I was 5 and I found my mom’s scissors. Let’s just say I had hair to about here.” She says, and indicates the top of her ear. Everyone whistles.

 

“Well, it’s my turn. Never have I ever…” Alex bites her lip, thinking. This is her chance to tell her colleagues, especially Olivia, and she goes for it.

 

“Never have I ever slept with a man.” Everyone’s eyebrows raise and Alex just smiles at them.

 

“Never?” Olivia asks and heart quickens a bit. She’d always liked the blonde, but she had assumed that she didn’t like women.

 

“Nope. Just not my type. You going to drink?” Alex asks, smiling. 

 

“Nope.” That causes the guys to be even more surprised since none of them knew that Olivia was gay.

 

“Well, I guess I have to drink.” Munch says, and he takes a drink.

 

“So do I.” Fin says, and he also take a drink. Elliot doesn’t, the only person he slept with being Kathy. 

 

“So….” Olivia says. There’s an awkward silence amongst all of them. A few more secrets came out than they should have. Why were they playing this game again?

 

“I gotta go home.” Elliot says, looking at the clock. “Just, I want you all to know that I don’t care. You can do what you want.” They all nod at him, and he goes home, utterly confused.

 

“So, who’d you sleep with?” Olivia asks the guys, who’d both drank.

 

“Again, we plead the fifth.” Fin says.

 

“We?” Olivia asks.

 

“Enough said.” Munch says, quickly. 

 

“I think I should go home too.” Fin says, hastily.

 

“Hey, give me a minute, I’ll come with you.” Munch says. The women wish them a good night, watching them leave the bar.

 

“So, they’re totally sleeping together.” Alex says.

 

“I’ve thought so for a while.”

 

“I think we all did.”

 

“Anyway. What you said, is that true?”

 

“Yes. You?”

 

“Of course.” The mood between them had definitely shifted at this point, they unconsciously scoot closer.

 

“I always wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”

 

“And is there a reason why you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Because I like you, Liv. I have since we met.”

 

“Me too.” Olivia says, and they move even closer(which neither of them had thought was possible), until they can feel each other’s breath on their lips. 

 

“Never have I ever kissed an ADA.” Olivia says.

 

“Well, shit, Olivia. I have to drink now.” Alex says, and she quickly grabs her drink, taking a quick swing. “But, you'll have to drink as well in a moment.” Then she pulls Olivia toward her, crashing their lips together. Their first kiss goes exactly how Olivia had imagined it, all battle for dominance and tongues and teeth. And it’s good.

 

Neither of them want it to end, but they have to pull away because they're close to oxygen deprivation, but once they get their breath back, they’re at it again. Olivia needing to drink was forgotten. 

 

“Come on. My place is not far.” Alex says. Olivia hums her agreement. 

  
Maybe playing never had I ever was a good idea after all.


End file.
